If I Had Only Known
by CherryCharm
Summary: Childhood enemies, but true love now comes between them.But so does Draco's family and Hermione is sent away.What happens when by circumstance they're thrown together, and revealed is something they both never knew?


~*If Only I Had Known*~  
  
By: CherryCharm  
  
A nineteen-year old Hermione Granger stepped into her office on a bright Monday morning in sharp blue dress robes. Placing her briefcase on the floor under her desk with her purse, she settled into her swivel chair with her French vanilla coffee and started to work. At half past ten there was a knock at her door, followed by the entrance of Harry Potter himself.  
  
"Good morning, Minister," Hermione addressed him with a smile and a hug.  
  
"Oh don't call me that, it makes me feel old," Harry remarked and the two friends laughed and broke apart.  
  
"So what brings you here so early? Ron's snoring kept you up again?" Hermione joked. Harry and Ron shared an apartment in London.  
  
"I wish it were only that." Harry's face grew solemn. "We have been tracing Lord Voldemort and he is ready to strike again. We have had a new Auror appointed currently, someone thorough and ready to take on this mission. Though he is new to the Ministry, he is the best-skilled out of all of our Aurors and I believe that this case is appropriate for no one but him. Okay?"  
  
"Sure, Harry. So you want to discuss with me what he'll be doing and I can keep records and notes of where he is, what he's doing and what Voldemort has done." Harry nodded. "Okay, now when do I get to meet him and plan all of this?"  
  
"Now, but the thing is, you've already met him," Harry rose to the door uncomfortably, bewildering Hermione. He seemed to be speaking to someone waiting in the chair beside her door, and soon the figure stood and followed Harry into her office. Seating himself across the desk from Hermione was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione was to say the least, unprepared, for this. She managed a smile and Harry, herself and Malfoy civilly went over every aspect of the mission, no hint of emotion in either of their voices. When they had finished, Malfoy smirked before departing.  
  
"WHY didn't you tell me it was Malfoy? And how did he get hired here with you in charge?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Hermione, I may not like the guy all too well, but he is what we need on the force right now. His skills are essential to the plan conquering Voldemort. We need him, the wizarding community needs him," Harry admitted.  
  
Hermione sat back in her chair and pouted. It was going to be a hell of a time the next three months.  
  
* * * * * (a/n: time passing)  
  
The Secretary of the Ministry was right in that accusation, but not in the way she'd thought. Through the course of Draco's 'adventures' {if you will}, Hermione learned of a new, caring Draco that truly honored being on the light side. He and Hermione became friends easily after her view of him kicked in, and she was glad to end the childhood rivalry.  
  
One quiet Thursday afternoon in September, Draco reported back to the Ministry, finally finished with his four month-long duties. It had been in papers everywhere of what he had done for the light side, and people talked. Lucius Malfoy was furious with every article of his good deeds that was published, but Draco had disregarded him every time. Entering Hermione's office after knocking, a smiling Draco sidled behind her desk and she stood to hug him. "Hey! Back so soon?" she joked.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," Draco remarked and pulled her close, for no other reason than a strange desire to do so, which surprised both of them but they stayed in the embrace nonetheless.  
  
Hermione took note of his scent, and she was overcome by the wonderful smell of him. Pressed into his chest, Draco swayed her back and forth in their embrace, until finally Hermione looked up curiously at the man who towered over her by a good nine inches, her being a height of 5' 6. "Draco?" she inquired, and acting on impulse, Draco leaned close to her face and gently pressed his lips to hers. He opened his eyes nervously and searched the face still tilted up to look at him. Hermione smiled, causing a confession of his love for her to ooze out. She grinned and replied, "I love you too, Draco," and kissed him again. And that marked the start of the relationship Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger shared.  
  
For months afterward they were inseparable, coworkers never saw one without the other. The love between them was pure and meaningful, and all seemed right in the world. That is, until her birthday in April, when Draco proposed.  
  
After their wedding in June, Hermione moved in with Draco at Malfoy Manor, receiving something short of a warm welcoming from his parents and butler. Weeks went by after the ceremony and honeymoon to the Bahamas and the Malfoy family, excluding Draco of course, was cold and harsh to Hermione, never to accept a Muggle-born as a Malfoy. Hermione, being strong as she was, sustained all of their ridicule with a nonchalant outward appearance.but at night she'd cry herself to sleep before Draco got in from work.  
  
The torment being shelled out soon was over, though. On one brisk November day, Hermione nervously took a pregnancy test and discovered that she was indeed carrying a baby. The family butler Dennis overheard her later in her room, rehearsing how to tell Draco, and informed Lucius. Livid, Draco's father created a plan that was to be delivered by Dennis.  
  
The butler calmly knocked and once welcome entered Hermione's room, he politely informed her of the predicament. He claimed Draco had decided that his work as an auror was becoming more dangerous and time- consuming, and that he believed it wasn't fair to keep Hermione locked away here, and that it would be in his best interests if they'd have a parting of the ways. Besides, a baby wouldn't fit into his lifestyle at the moment. Shocked and disbelieving, Hermione argued but eventually she reluctantly agreed to leave, although depressed beyond depression about doing so, and the only reason she'd even considered it was that it'd be best for Draco, as Dennis kept insisting and Hermione guessed that the butler was right, so she did it, because she loved him. She had house-elves to help pack her things, and a limo was drawn to see her to King's Cross at sunset, concluding the most horrible day of Hermione's life.  
  
~ Draco Malfoy was left to ponder why the love of his life had up and left him suddenly, for he didn't believe the excuse Dennis gave him, that she simply tired of him and had come to love someone else, because divorce papers were never filed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Four years later, Hermione Granger Malfoy seated herself in the plush chair before the desk of the Minister of Magic, both adults now the age of twenty-three. Her three and a half year old daughter climbed onto the Minister's lap excitedly, squeezing her small arms around his neck. "Hey kiddo," Harry Potter said to the small child, returning her embrace. The child sat down in his lap calmly and Harry and Hermione started discussion on the book. Having quit her job at the Ministry when she'd left Malfoy Manor years before, Hermione had taken up an authoring position to rewrite Hogwarts: A History. Harry had felt that no one could do the job better, as Hermione had read the previous book hundreds and hundreds of times over the course of her schooling there.  
  
Near the middle of their meeting, the child became restless and clambered off of Harry's lap. Neither adult noticed, both wrapped up in their work, and Hermione's daughter slipped easily out of the room and office.  
  
She found herself on the sidewalk of the street, surrounded by vendor- carts selling collectables of all sorts. Delighted, the little girl wandered around, testing out every sample a vendor would give her and either squealing or pouting after she ate it, depending on the taste, and seeing her strolling about, some vendors handed her small toys and she was beyond herself in happiness.  
  
The child, not knowing it, had ambled far from the office. The sun was beginning to set, as it was four o'clock when the meeting had started {it now being about six or seven} and Hermione's daughter wandered around some more, now looking for her mother, growing more scared by each minute she didn't find Hermione. Finally she plopped down park bench and cried her little eyes out, in a state of panic rarely known to toddlers.  
  
~  
  
A restlessly bored Draco Malfoy drove through the streets of London in his black Benz, prowling for something to do. He took a left and headed down Tart Avenue, and about halfway down the street he noticed a small figure seated on a bench on the sidewalk, sobbing uncontrollably. Curious and worried about what obviously was a small child, he parked on a side street, as not to scare the child by his sudden presence, and turned the corner and walked up to the bench.  
  
Now he could see that it was a little girl, primly dressed in a pink little overcoat with a small pair of jeans and a baby blue shirt underneath, with blonde hair as fine as his. As Draco approached, the little girl looked up at him, and he took in her charmingly soft brown eyes. He smiled at her, and said, "Hi there."  
  
The girl didn't answer at first. "It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Draco and I'd like to help you out," he cautiously sat on the bench beside her. She smiled weakly and peeped, "Hi."  
  
Draco grinned and asked her name, getting no response. "Where is your mummy, dear?"  
  
"I don't know," she answered softly, her cute little face sad.  
  
Draco couldn't bear the look. "Where do you live?" he asked, his hair color overcoming him for a moment.  
  
The little girl just shrugged her shoulders and it hit Draco that obviously a toddler wouldn't know such a thing. He shook his head at himself for his blonde moment. It takes him a while, but Draco befriends the little girl, convincing her that he was going to help her find her mummy, and the girl climbed into his lap and draped her arms around his neck. Draco smiled and picked her up, bringing her to his car.  
  
"Where're we goin'?" she asked curiously.  
  
Draco answered, "To a place that can help us find your mummy. Would you like that?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" The girl's sadness seemed pressed out since Draco had come along.  
  
After she'd been buckled into the back seat, Draco started the engine and drove toward the Ministry. He asked her questions, both trying to keep her calm and help her in her search. "When is your birthday?" he asked cheerily.  
  
This brought a smile to her face. "April 22nd," she stated boastfully. (A/n: HA HA that's MY BIRTHDAY!!)  
  
"And you celebrate it with your Mummy and Daddy?"  
  
"No. Just Mummy."  
  
He carefully asked, "Where is your daddy?"  
  
But she just shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "He went 'way a long times ago. Mummy won't eva say where."  
  
Draco felt a pang at his heart and pitied the little girl. Through his childhood he'd had a terrible father and had felt bad for himself. But at least he'd had a father.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Draco asked, "What is your name, sweetie?"  
  
Her answer stunned him beyond belief. "Renee Lia Malfoy," she proudly announced.  
  
Draco almost skidded into the car in front of him. "What.what did you say your name was?"  
  
She recited her name again for Draco.  
  
For the rest of the car ride not a word was said. So many things were running through Draco's head. This was his.? No, it couldn't be. The last woman he'd slept with was Hermione, before she'd left of course. Just thinking about the situation with his love tore his heart all over again. But Hermione had never told him she was pregnant, and knowing her she certainly would have, so he disregarded that the little girl was Hermione's. Yet, who could the child belong to, then? Malfoy wasn't exactly a common surname so it left Draco to wonder the rest of the way to the Ministry.  
  
When they arrived, Draco reached into the back seat and unbuckled Renee, and she clung to him tightly. As he carried her into the office on his hip he thought, what if this is my daughter? She smelled cutely of strawberry smoothie shampoo and baby smells, Draco noticed as he set her down to knock on Harry's door. She toddled behind him, fairly aware of her surroundings.  
  
Harry greeted him warmly. "Draco. Long time, no see," he said with a shake of the hand and a gesture to enter. "How've you been doing? What brings you here at this hour?" he asked next, noticing the worried expression on Draco's face.  
  
"I was driving around on Tart Ave and I found this little girl crying on a park bench. I got her to trust me and I asked her some questions as to where her mother was and such. Her name is." but Harry cut him off as Renee stepped out from behind Draco sheepishly.  
  
"Renee Lia Malfoy!" Harry smiled and scooped her up and held her tight.  
  
"Um, yeah, you hit it on the money there," Draco stuttered, confused.  
  
"Oh, you have no idea how relieving this is. I had her mother in here before for a meeting and when we'd finished Renee was gone. We filed a report and everything.I'm glad you found her, Draco." Harry was spinning Renee around, making her laugh. He set her down on his chair and dialed Renee's house and spoke to her mother briefly, a smile on his face the entire time.  
  
This question was asked tentatively. "And just who is Renee's mother?" he questioned, even though somehow he felt positive he knew the answer.  
  
Harry's face grew serious. "Well.you know," he paused uneasily. "It's Hermione."  
  
Draco broke down, sunk into a chair, and rambled. "I knew it. But HOW could she not tell me she was pregnant?! Why did she leave if she was carrying our baby?"  
  
"What are you talking about? You knew she was pregnant and you wanted her out for it," Harry rudely reminded and Draco looked up at him, angry and confused, just as Hermione burst into the room.  
  
Renee yelled out, "MUMMY!!" and ran to her.  
  
Draco turned in his chair, took one look at her and swooned. Even though she looked worn out from panic and tears were streaming down her face, she looked as beautiful as ever to Draco. Her hair was done up messily in a bun, with loose strands hanging around her face, and she was wearing {the same thing she'd worn to the meeting earlier} a blue stretch sweat suit with slim sweater and pants. The stretch allowed her to fall to her knees and embrace her daughter like she'd never let go, soothing her baby and herself, "Oh baby, I was so worried. Shh, it's okay, Mummy is here now." She looked up with tears in her eyes and noticed Draco. Her expression soured a little.  
  
When she'd placed Renee securely on her hip after she stood, she thanked Harry profusely and kissed him on the cheek before she headed toward the exit with her daughter. Draco snapped out of his trance at the sound of the door shutting behind her and rose quickly and chased after her, leaving Harry's office as she exited the Ministry building and walked along the sidewalk, holding Renee close.  
  
He made it to the street behind her and called out, "Hermione, wait!"  
  
She ignored him and swayed her baby as she walked on.  
  
Draco caught up to her easily and spoke to her. "Hello to you too, Mia."  
  
"Yeah, how's your auror life, Draco? Better without me in it?" she asked snidely.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not the one who walked out here," he replied harshly.  
  
"No, but I was the one forced out," Hermione's voice cracked a little but she covered it up.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" He stopped walking.  
  
So did she. "Your malicious family wanted me out all along. I knew it, but I didn't know that you wanted me out too. We had gotten married, for Merlin's sake, and I didn't understand why when Dennis came to me and informed me of your wishes."  
  
"My wishes?" He shook his head, frustrated. "And what's all this about me knowing you were pregnant and wanting you gone for that reason that Potter mentioned to me?" Draco inquired.  
  
"Draco, don't act so innocent. Your work was getting more involved, as I already knew, and the marriage was causing you too much pressure. THEN, I was carrying Renee so you just couldn't deal with it all. And you had your little messenger boy tell me all of this instead of having the balls to do it yourself. Pathetic," she commented solemnly. "I agreed to leave because I loved you and I wanted the best for you and I figured that I would just get in your way, and so would the baby and Dennis insisted I was right."  
  
Draco's jaw dropped as he was horribly shocked. So THAT was why she left. That bloody bastard of a butler had set up the whole thing and made her believe Draco couldn't handle having her and the baby and work, something his father was probably in on also. He couldn't believe that he had lived the past four years of his life in misery, missing her and wondering where she was and what she was doing, when he could've had her all along had it not been for his meddling family. He'd kill them. Draco visibly broke down and collapsed on a bench.  
  
~ Hermione turned and watched him carefully as his face dropped into his hands, elbows propped up on his knees. He seemed unaware and truthfully astonished. She wasn't quite convinced though. Did she really believe that Draco hadn't known about her pregnancy at all, and hadn't sent her away? True, he had loved her, and his family had hated her.  
  
"Hermione," he broke off her thoughts, looking up at her, then standing up in front of her, "You must believe me." He looked straight into her eyes. "I never knew about Renee. All Dennis told you was lies. I would never have wanted you to leave my side." His expression was solely upset.  
  
It only confirmed her thoughts. "Um, can we go somewhere to talk?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco and Hermione sat together on a couch, at each ends facing each other, in the large, cozy den of Malfoy Mansion. {A/n: NO, that is NOT a typo.they aren't at Malfoy MANOR, they are at Draco's estate. So *blows raspberry* to you!} They'd established that the whole thing had been a scam set up by Lucius and Dennis, and they both were speechless. It wasn't exactly surprising that they'd do something like that, but the fact that they'd fallen for it threw them for a loop. Draco looked deep into her eyes and explained, "Hermione, I would've never let you leave had I known what was going on. I loved you so dearly, you were everything to me and I was as devastated when you left as you were. If only my family wasn't all such bastards." he shook his head mournfully.  
  
"I know." Hermione said quietly, looking away.  
  
Draco moved closer to Hermione and took her hands in his. "Hermione, I still love you as much as I did then. Do you think we could make it work together? All that separated us before was my fucking family, and they're gone now."  
  
Hermione sighed heavily. "I don't know, Draco. Renee is so accustomed to the way everything is.she's already had to adjust to living life without a daddy. It's not fair to her to complicate her life even more."  
  
Draco looked deep into her eyes, searching her soul. "If anything it will make her life easier, Mia, having both of her parents to love and protect her. I want to be in her life and what better way to explain who I am to her than reveal that I'm her long-lost daddy?"  
  
"Honey, she's but three and I'm not sure she'll be able to one, even comprehend what's going on, or two, deal with the emotional issues," Hermione explained.  
  
"Renee's an intelligent kid from what I gather. And I've already gotten pretty close to her in search of you and I think she'd like having me around," Draco pleaded.  
  
Hermione smiled. "You're so damn cute when you beg." She reached out and touched his face tenderly. "I love you, Draco," she whispered.  
  
He moved in closer. "I love you, too," he repeated and closed in on the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers softly for a passionate kiss lasting a few minutes.  
  
"So does that mean you two will move in with me?" Draco inquired.  
  
Hermione sighed playfully. "Well, I suppose so."  
  
They both laughed and Draco pulled her into a hug. It felt great to have her in his arms again, and he held her there for a while, stroking her back and running his fingers through her hair, occasionally receiving small kisses whenever and wherever she desired.  
  
Renee and Hermione moved in that weekend. After Renee had been informed that Draco was her father, she was ecstatic, and warmly greeted Draco into their family with a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek, causing both parents to laugh. Finally, that branch of the Malfoy family was reunited, and all participants were delighted with the outcome.  
  
One night the happy couple lay in each other's arms after putting their daughter to bed. Hermione shifted to get closer to him as he stared up thoughtfully at the canopy over their bed. Finally he quietly and wistfully said, "If only I had known I had a daughter. I could've been there from the start, and we could've been a family from the beginning."  
  
Hermione sighed contently. "Yes, but Draco you know what the circumstances were. The way Dennis portrayed you described you as the type of man I hated, so I wasn't about to tell you that you had a child. At least we're all together now."  
  
"True," Draco admitted, "But I still wish I had known from the start."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how did you like it? It was just a cute short story I thought up, and I was wondering if I should make some kind of sequel.but make it a regular story with multiple chapters. Tell me what you think of that idea and the story already written  
  
Please Review!!  
  
*Laura* 


End file.
